<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chains. by ImJustFandomTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580942">chains.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash'>ImJustFandomTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thorin Oakenshield &amp; Co. [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Chubby! Reader, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dadbod! thorin, Dwarf/Human Sex, F/M, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise, Romance, Size Kink, Sub! Thorin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the wife of Thorin Oakenshield, and have many duties to attend to as the Queen of Erebor. After a long day trying to run the mountain, you're ready to unwind, and Thorin knows just how to help you out. </p><p>Shameless smut. </p><p>Thorin Oakenshield x Female! Chubby! Reader &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thorin Oakenshield/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thorin Oakenshield &amp; Co. [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chains.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don't mind me, just posting some of my tumblr works onto here &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a very long day within the Kingdom of Erebor. For hours, you had been in running around the mountain, discussing the construction of nurseries for dwarrowdams, discussing job opportunities for nanny’s and such, and trying to appease the dwarrowdams who were growing fearful of their dwindling numbers. </p><p>It had been an extremely trying day, and you were so ready to just get out of your suffocating dress and climb into bed with Thorin and sleep. When you got into the royal chambers, you were surprised to see that Thorin was not in bed or at least meandering in the room. </p><p>“Thorin?”</p><p>“In the baths.”</p><p>Came his rumbling voice. Slipping the vest of your dress off, you sighed and let down your hair, throwing the pins into their respective tins on your nightstand before slipping your dress off and untying your corset . </p><p>“How did your meetings go, my love?”</p><p>“They went well. Trying, but well.”</p><p>You chuckled softly as you listened to his voice get closer, and two new hands began to help you with your corset, soft lips kissing the back of your neck. You sighed, whispering softly as the corset slipped off of your body.</p><p>“Mm, my love, you are wicked with those lips.”</p><p>Thorin chuckled softly before nipping your earlobe, looking at your through your mirror. </p><p>“I can be even more wicked with my hands should you let me…but that is besides the matter at hand. I have a surprise for you.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>You smiled a bit at him through the mirror, and Thorin nuzzled your cheek a bit, whispering. </p><p>“I got some advice from an old friend about what I could wear to the royal ball we will be having very soon to announce our new plans for the Kingdom.”</p><p>You smiled at him fully, saying. </p><p>“Oh, that sounds exciting. Will you allow me to see?”</p><p>Thorin chuckled softly before turning you around, and your breath was sucked into lungs as he held his hands out as if to go <em>‘so, what do you think?’</em> Gold chains were all along his naked body, small sapphire gems dangling from them, stretching along his broad shoulders and along his torso. </p><p>The golden chains and beautiful gems extended down to his naked hips and naked thighs, and you found yourself speechless as you stared down at his erect cock. </p><p>“I…I don’t…I don’t think this would be appropriate for anybody else but me to see.”</p><p>Thorin smirked at you, his head tilting down a bit as his blue eyes reflected the want and need he was feeling for you. He shifted a bit, cocking a hip out just the slightest. </p><p>“Do you like it, my darling?”</p><p>“Oh yes, gold is certainly your color.”</p><p>Thorin smirked a bit wider before he let his head fall back a bit, walking closer to you and whispered to you. </p><p>“I will need your help getting out of it.”</p><p>“I think I’d like to keep it on you for a while longer.”</p><p>Thorin nuzzled your cheek a bit, brushing his lips over yours and whispering. </p><p>“Anything for my queen.”</p><p>His hands came to your hips, gripping the healthy flesh through your undergarments, and you sighed before kissing him finally. Thorin’s hands ran up your body to your shoulders, pulling your dress down your shoulders before gently cupping your breasts. </p><p>You melted against him, running a hand through his hair, and Thorin groaned as you scratched at his scalp. He pulled back, whispering to you as he gently kissed your neck and brushed his thumbs against your pebbling nipples. </p><p>“My lovely queen…my beautiful One.”</p><p>You hummed softly before allowing the dress to slip off of your body, revealing your naked glory, and you whispered. </p><p>“Look at me, my love…look upon your wife.”</p><p>Thorin leaned back to look at your body, and he purred in delight, running his hands all along your body. Your fingers teased at his nipples as you took his lips into your own, and the King let out a sigh through his nose. His hands reached behind you to squeeze your ass cheeks, and you reached your hand down to cup your lover. </p><p>Thorin groaned softly as you wrapped your hand around his hard cock, gently pumping his red and swollen cock. You teased him softly, kissing his neck. </p><p>“My poor king…how long you must have waited for me…waited to feel me like this.”</p><p>“It was much longer than I…than I intended.”</p><p>You chuckled as he faltered, his head falling back as you gripped his cock, squeezing before pumping him again. Your teeth and lips attacked his neck, kissing and sucking, and you whispered to him. </p><p>“Come sit on the bed, my darling.”</p><p>Thorin moved back, sitting down onto the edge of the bed, and you kissed him fiercely. Thorin’s hands tangled into your hair as you climbed into his lap, loving the way his golden chains felt against your skin. Tongues and teeth clashed, and you gasped when Thorin pressed you against him, pulling the two of you onto the bed properly. </p><p>Thorin chuckled before whispering against your lips, kneading the flesh of your ass before giving you a healthy spank. </p><p>“My apologies, my queen.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re truly sorry?”</p><p>Thorin chuckled before groaning as you leaned down, biting his neck and dragging your lips along the chains on his body, moving his hands up to your shoulders. </p><p>“Not nearly as much as I should be.”</p><p>Your tongue dipped out to flick against his nipples, and Thorin let out a breath, bucking his hips up a bit as your hand wrapped around his hard cock. </p><p>“You are a wicked woman.”</p><p>“Says the King with his wicked lips and wicked schemes.”</p><p>Thorin smirked a bit before looking down at you, propping himself up on his elbows as you kissed and nipped and traced down his body to his cock. Thorin was almost too big for your mouth to wrap around him, but Mahal, he loved watching you try. </p><p>Your mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, and Thorin groaned softly as he felt your tongue drag against the head, teasing at the slit in his cock and lapping up the precum that had accumulated. You created suction, suckling him, and Thorin’s head fall back into the pillows. </p><p>“Oh, Mahal, my love! Wicked little mouth!”</p><p>You hummed against him before beginning to take as much of him into your mouth that you could, and Thorin’s toes curled in restraint. His hand tangled into your hair, and you began to bob your head against him, using your other hand to pump in time to your bobs. Thorin’s eyes squeezed shut before he relaxed, and he praised you. </p><p>“Such a lovely mouth…I’ll never tire of this!”</p><p>You hummed again, and your other hand began to gently massage his balls, gently squeezing the flesh. Thorin’s mouth fell open, and he groaned deeply. You pulled off of him to mouth and kiss at his cock, suckling on the sides and taking his balls into your mouth, and Thorin cursed in Khuzdul. Your tongue swirled along each of his testes before you allowed his balls to slip from your mouth. </p><p>“Mahal…!”</p><p>Thorin’s cheeks were pink, and you climbed up his body, kissing and biting your way back up, and you whispered to him, kissing his jaw. </p><p>“I will never tire of you, my King. I will yearn for you and your touch until this life…until the next…from forever.”</p><p>Thorin shivered, and his hands came to your hips, his eyes opening to watch as you ground against him with a small little smirk before you lifted yourself, gently beginning to impale yourself onto his cock. Thorin groaned deeply as he watched you, and slowly, you sank down farther and farther onto him until you were sitting comfortably on his pelvis. </p><p>Your walls were twitching and pulsing around his cock, and Thorin was panting slightly. He would never tire of feeling your human cunt take his dwarven cock. He was larger than human men, thicker and naturally long. It was almost too much for you, but you always took him in stride. It made Thorin feel so good that you never shied away from sex because of his size. </p><p>“You’re so magnificent, my One.”</p><p>He praised softly. You whispered, pressing a finger to his lips with a grin. </p><p>“Hush, my One. Tonight shall be all about the King draped in his riches.”</p><p>Pressing your hands onto his fleshy belly, you began to ride him, lifting your hips and then falling back down. His hands squeezed your hips before running down your thighs, and you moaned softly. Over and over, your hips moved against him, squeezing his cock and making Thorin feel so damn good. He never tired of these moments with you. </p><p>“Mahal, I love you.”</p><p>He whispered, and you smiled beautifully down at him. </p><p>“As I love you, my beautiful king.”</p><p>Thorin shivered from the tingles of your declaration, and let his eyes slip shut. His hair was beautiful, creating a lovely halo of black and silver around him, and his salt-n-pepper brows furrowed up as his mouth rounded into a silent cry, feeling your hips moving faster and harder on him. </p><p>Your fingers were pinching and gently tugging at his hard nipples, and Thorin could not complain about being the one of bottom. God, he loved the nights when you would take care of him like this. He had fully intended on making love to you, taking care of you and taking away your stress, but oh, how the tables had so violently turned. </p><p>Thorin would not dare to complain. </p><p>“Do you like that, my king?”</p><p>“Yes,” came his immediate reply, pushing his chest out a bit for you as you gently scratched your nails down his skin. His legs spread a bit, and you reached back to grab his knees, using him as leverage to smack your hips down onto him, and Thorin moaned loudly. </p><p>Opening his eyes, Thorin felt his cock begin to pulse as he watched your breasts and beautiful belly bounce, and Thorin praise dyou. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, my love…so beautiful!”</p><p>You bit your lip and whimpered as Thorin’s hands gently needed the flesh of your belly and your hips, enjoying the healthy flesh that he couldn’t wait to kiss and worship once you were through with him. Your walls tightened around him considerably, and Thorin hissed in delight. </p><p>“Yes…Yes! Cum for your king!”</p><p>You shivered and moaned loudly, moving faster and faster and getting louder and louder before you finally gave a loud shout. Your bouncing faltered, and Thorin growled deeply before thrusting up into you, making you gasp loudly as he chased his release. You whimpered from the overstimulation, leaning down and whining as Thorin chased his release. </p><p>Finally, after a few more thrusts, Thorin released deep inside of you, filling you up so nicely as he always did. When he was finished, some of his cum was spilling from around his cock, but neither of you could care at the very moment. Catching your breaths, Thorin wrapped you up in his arms and nuzzled you gently. </p><p>“My lovely One…I love you more than words will ever declare.”</p><p>You smiled sweetly, kissing his jaw and scratching his beard gently. </p><p>“My lovely King, I will love you no matter what life it is that we live. My soul will always belong to you.”</p><p>Thorin groaned softly and whispered teasingly. </p><p>“Careful, my love. We have only just finished.”</p><p>“Round one, you mean, right? You know I’ll always be up for a round two.”</p><p>“Mahal, woman! Have you no resting period at all?”</p><p>You laughed against him, and Thorin smiled before laughing with you, sharing sweet kisses before deciding it was finally time to quench your desire once and for all. </p><p>[END]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>